The instant invention relates generally to locking devices and more specifically it relates to an aircraft control lock.
Numerous locking devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to secure the ailerons and the horizontal stabilizers in aircraft from movement or vibration by wind and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,540 to Gaio and U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,026 to Reynolds all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.